Its A Girl!
by JessicaTransformerFanGirl
Summary: Optimus and his men know the only thing that can bring them and their femmes back together is the ending of the war, what they don't know is that they will be reunited, only they could never have imagined it would be this way...


JessicaMask: " This is my first G1 story so please don't kill me if I don't get all the details right

4

JessicaMask: " This is my first G1 story so please don't kill me if I don't get all the details right. And I know some names but not all so anybody who dose please send that helpful INFO!!

_This is ridicules._ Kup thought as he drove past an abandoned street. _There's nothing out here except worthless junk! What is Prime thinking?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a small cry. " What was that?" he thought out loud. He listened and heard it coming from a pile of boxes not far from him. He transformed and slowly walked up to the boxes. _What ever was making that noise must be inside of those things_. He carefully picked up the first box and his spark nearly extinguished right there. There, wrapped in dirty pink cloth was a human baby. _Who would leave an infant here?_ As he picked it up. _It must be a girl._ Noticing the pink blanket. " I better get you someplace safe." He told her.  
She just looked up at him with wonder before she started crying again. " Hush hush, oh come on now don't cry." He put her against his chest and that seemed to clam her down. He noticed she had dark brown eyes with auburn colored hair. She yawned and slowly made herself comfortable and went to sleep. He felt his spark warm at this site. _I can't leave her here. I know! I'll take her to Spike and he can take care of her._ He transformed and carefully put the infant into his front seat and drove to his human friend's house.

" Well hey Kup." Spike Witwicky said as he saw one of his Autobot friends come up to his house. Funny thing was he didn't transform into robot mode. " Something wrong Kup?" he asked.

" Yeah look in the front seat." Kup told him and he made his way to it and looked on wide-eyed. In the front seat was a small baby girl.

" Oh my…" he was to stunned to speak.

" What is it?" Carly, his wife asked. She looked down and saw her. She pushed her dumbstruck husband aside and got the infant out. "Were did you find her?" she asked as she cradled the girl.

" In some abandoned street alley." He said with a hint of sadness.

" Spike, go get me a clean blanket." She told him and he quickly did so.

" I was hoping you guys could look after her." Kup piped in as Carly wrapped the clean blanket around her. The two humans looked at each other before answering.

" We're sorry Kup, but we don't have the fiancés or room for her, we barley have enough for Daniel." Then a smile came across her and he dreaded the answer.

"Hey! Maybe you could take care of her." Both bot and man looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What? He did find her, and it would just be until we got everything here under control. What do you say Kup?"

Had he been in robot form they could have seen him actually thinking it over. With a sigh he was about to say no before the baby started crying. "Shhhh, its okay little one." Carly tried but she wouldn't stop. Kup transformed and took her and the minute the infant saw him she stopped. A small laugh came as she saw the robot smile at her. _Curse this old spark!_ He thought,_ why dose she have to look at me like that?_ Carly smiled and said, "Don't look now Kup, but I think she made the decision for you." She looked up at him.

"All right, but just until you guys can handle her." he handed Carly the baby and transformed. She gently put her back in the seat before he drove off.

"Prime?" Prime looked to see his friend come up to him. It looked like something was in his hands.

"What is it Kup?" he asked. Optimus, had he not known better, could have swore he saw his captain squirm.

"Well… look." He opened his hand and Optimus's optics nearly got to big for their sockets. The little girl had awakened, and opened her eyes and looked at him. For a moment her eyes were as big as his before she cooed and grabbed Kup's index finger. The commander knew his captain was hooked, of course the smile on his face was a dead give away. "Where did you find her?" He asked.

"In a abandoned street alley." He looked back at the girl who was busily trying to grab his finger that was pointed at her. Prime smiled under his mask, human infants reminded him of sparklings.

" It would just be until Spike and Carly got settled." Kup told him. The commander knew a human this small couldn't take care of its self.

" Alright, but just until they are settled in."

Ok end of chapter 1. now tell me what u like or didn't like!


End file.
